


Santa Baby

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward and Winry celebrate Midwinter and plan for a new addition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. This is set after the manga and is slightly AU.

**Santa Baby**

"You do realize that no matter what the doctor says, she's probably going to be born on my birthday," Ed commented from his perch on the ladder as he adjusted the shelf in the newly furnished nursery.

Winry snorted. "Your son is due nearly a month before your birthday."

Ed just shook his head. The gender of their first child had been an ongoing debate between the two of them since they had first found out that Winry was pregnant. At this point, nearly everyone they knew had picked a side. Of course, it seemed that most people were siding with Winry, including Al, Mustang, Hawkeye, Elysia, and Gracia. Only time would tell who was right. Ed had some confidence in his stance given that he had predicted that Mustang's first child would be a girl, and he'd been right about that.

Winry smiled indulgently at him. "So are you ready to host our first Midwinter Party?"

Ed sighed. He wasn't entirely looking forward to it, but Mustang had hosted last year's, and it was their turn. Besides, it would be good to see everyone again. It had been a while since they were all together in one place. It was nice to see everyone when there wasn't some sort of crisis going on. Besides, he knew that Winry was looking forward to seeing Riza Hawkeye, well she was Riza Mustang now. Riza had given birth to a baby girl just last winter, and Edward knew that Winry was feeling a little nervous about going through the experience of childbirth herself.

"I think that the shelf's straight now."

Ed let out a sigh of relief. He'd been adjusting this shelf for an hour, and each time he thought they were done, Winry had disagreed. He climbed down the ladder before she could change her mind and made his way over to his very pregnant wife. Ed wrapped his arms around her, even though his arms barely reached all the way around Winry's waist these days, and rest his chin on her shoulder. Winry just sighed and leaned into him.

Together they surveyed the little room which was painted in pastel greens and yellows. There was a shelf, a cradle, a changing table, and a rocking chair. In just four weeks, the room would be occupied by their first child. In some ways, it was a little hard for Ed to believe. It didn't seem like that long again that he was running around the country with Al searching for a solution their problems and unwilling to admit that he was in love with Winry. All three of them had a come a long way from the children they had once been.

He kissed his wife's cheek. They had come a long way, but it had been worth it.


End file.
